


their tears are filling up their glasses

by thebitterbeast



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, I need to stop writing on the train, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, a take on how Silas could have been defeated, basically this is angst and a lot of it, post 4x15 TVD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy was dead, and Silas forces Bonnie to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their tears are filling up their glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't stop myself from writing angst when it comes to Bonnie Bennett. As if she doesn't get enough of pain on the show. I know the chances of this happening are slight, but I needed to get it out.

Her eyes opened suddenly and she gulped air like was drowning, like she could not breathe. It took her awhile to focus. There was an ache running through her body, but the sharp pain she remembered feeling before she finally succumbed to the encroaching darkness was gone. Bonnie moved her hand to her side, confused. Dried flakes of blood crusted at her torn shirt.

What had happened?

"Je-" her voice died in her throat, raw and hoarse from hours of silence. She swallowed roughly and tried again. "Jeremy?"

There was no response. A horrible feeling settled in her gut. "Jeremy!" She called out, throat clenching in worry.

Her only response was silence.

The young witch pushed at the ground, ignoring the pain that spiked through her body at the movement. She got to shaky feet and cast anxious eyes around the cave.

It was empty. She was alone.

Swallowing her fear, she moved slowly. Something was wrong, she knew this. There was no way Jeremy would leave her alone, especially not when she had been injured. So where was he?

Bonnie ignored the thought that lingered in her mind. Jeremy was fine. He had to be.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned sharply, her hair whipping about her. Hope turned into despair and anger as Shane stepped forward, hands raised in a gesture of peace.

"What're you doing here?" she spat out, green eyes flashing. To Shane, she looked beyond the weapon he had wanted to craft, and more like the goddesses he covered in his classes.

"I heard you calling for Jeremy," he explained. 

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Bonnie clenched her fists at her side, standing stiffly as Shane moved towards her. She flinched back when he reached out.

"Bonnie," there was pity in his voice and his manner as he trailed off and the teenager shook her head in denial. "Bonnie," he repeated. "Jeremy's dead."

Immediately, she shot back, "No. You're lying." She stepped away from him, shaking her head, repeating the word over and over again even as she felt the truth.

Jeremy was dead.

She stumbled slightly and shook off the assistance the professor tried to give her.

Jeremy was _dead_.

Her breath hitched.

_Jeremy_  was dead.

Bonnie fell to her knees and wailed. "No!" She buried her head into her hands and shook her head, trying to deny what she knew. Her body trembled with the force of her sobs. The witch did not even feel Shane helping her up and away.

Some time later, her tears dry on her cheeks, Bonnie sat by the fire Shane had started and stared into the flames numbly. They mocked her as they danced merrily, yellow and orange and **red** , the colour her blood had been as it gushed out of her body.

It should have been her that had died in the cave. Yet, somehow, she had lived and Jeremy, Jeremy was gone.

She wrapped her arms around herself, sudden chill passing over her. 

_**"Bonnie."** _

She sat up and tilted her head to her side, eyes narrowing. _That was Jeremy's voice._

_**"Bonnie.** **"** _

The witch stilled, her breath catching in her throat.

_**"Save me, Bonnie."** _

Her arms fell to her sides as she waited.

_**"Bonnie."** _

"Bonnie!" Shane's voice was sharp and cut through the fog that had descended on her mind. She turned to him with a snarl and paused. When had she gotten up?

"Are you okay?"

She crossed her arms defensively across her chest, hiding her momentary lapse in control behind her snapped out, "I'm fine."

The teenager spun around and stalked away, throwing a comment about taking a walk and a jab about getting away from manipulators over her shoulder. Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked into the trees. She let her feet lead her where they would.

And there in the clearing ahead of her stood Jeremy.

A smile, tremulous at best, shaky and pushing tars back, spread across Bonnie's face. "Jeremy," she breathed out. He grinned back at her, but she stopped in her rush to get to him. There was something wrong with it.

"Jeremy?"

_**"You can bring me back, Bon,"**_  his voice bounced off invisible surfaces, echoing through the trees, and the leaves rustled. There was something so unearthly about it.

She took a cautious step forward into the clearing. "How?" she asked in a small voice.

_**"A life for a life,"**_  Jeremy said easily, holding out a hand to her, that weird smile on his face again.

She closed her eyes and fought back her tears. "You're not Jeremy," she whispered. Jeremy would never ask her to cast such a spell. Jeremy, who was constantly worrying about her strength, constantly berating her for the risks, would never ask her to sacrifice herself for anyone let alone himself. "You're Silas."

Smile slipped into scowl and the shade with Jeremy's face inclined his head. _**"And you're smarter than I gave credit."**_  He _glided_  forward, nothing moving to indicate his movement. It was eerie, but Bonnie stood her ground as he came close. He leant in and whispered in her ear, _**"I could bring him back, if you want."**_  Moving away, he smirked, _**"For a price, of course."**_

"There's always a price," she shook her head. Dark hair covered her pain for a second before she shook it away. "No," she glared at the specter. "I don't trust you. You killed him."

Anger flashed so quickly over the not-Jeremy's face and Bonne doubted she had even seen it. _**"Very well,"**_  he snarled, and the sound was like nothing the witch had ever heard Jeremy make that she ached because he looked like her Jeremy. 

He shot out a hand and, with a shriek of pain, the young woman collapsed to her knees. She clawed at her head and her arms. Her pain filled screams should have brought whoever was still on the island running to her, but nothing stirred. It was as though the two were in their own little bubble separated from the rest of reality.

She focused through her pain, and found the strength to push away his mental attack and struggle to her feet. Raising her head, green eyes stared at a face so beloved, but taken over by a monster. She did not fight the tears that streamed down her face. Closing her eyes, she found that well of magic so long blocked to her as she had delved into Expression and gripped it and pulled it. The restraints the spirits had shackled her with broke away with the strength of her conviction and Bonnie directed the intensity of her pain and anger and loss towards Silas with a roar of agony and a blast of pure raw magic. Both figures were sent hurtling backwards.

Everything had gone black before the witch hit the ground.

Elena was the first to sense the lack of a malevolent presence on the island, but it was not until Shane carried Bonnie's limp body towards the group that they realized what it was. There was no heartbeat and no breath in her body, but a smile lingered on her lips.

Silas was defeated.

And Bonnie had joined her family before her in giving her life for the sake of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the feels.


End file.
